


Первые впечатления: Новые соседи

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что Эребор был гномьим королевством чуть ли не с первой эпохи, вот только гномы жили в нем не постоянно. При Троре гномы вернулись туда после длительного отсутствия. Как к этому относится король Лихолесья?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые впечатления: Новые соседи

**Author's Note:**

> До начала событий "Хоббита" примерно 180 лет, но персонажи здесь ближе к киноверсии. Только Трор моложе, естественно.

Трандуил любил, когда в Эреборе жили гномы. И не любил, когда их там не было. Наличие гномов по соседству означало хорошую торговлю, помощь в строительстве и повышение активности в человеческих поселениях, что приводило к дальнейшему улучшению и разнообразию торговли. Не считая определенных... личных удобств.  
К сожалению, их эреборские соседи, как все короткоживущие народы, отличались непоседливостью. Не успевал Трандуил наладить связи с очередным королем, как гномы подхватывались и куда-то переселялись. Правда, так же быстро они и возвращались - только вот король у них уже был другой.  
Короткоживущие, что вы хотите.  
Впрочем, на что-на что, а на это Трандуил не жаловался. Терпеть по соседству других эльфов он был не согласен. Люди и гномы - в самый раз.

Когда в Эреборе в очередной раз завелись гномы, Трандуил вздохнул - "и это пройдет" - и стал собирать очередное посольство. Налаживать очередные отношения. На очередные двести лет. Какая морока.  
И какие приятные сюрпризы, думал он несколько недель спустя, изучающе осматривая восседающего на троне нового Короля-Под-Горой. Король звался Трор, сын Даина, сына Наина, был он кряжист, рыжеволос, с длинной окладистой бородой, убранной металлическими подвесами. Ярко-голубые глаза цепко и внимательно смотрели на мир из-под кустистых бровей. И пока звучали формальные приветствия, в этих глазах все ярче разгоралась смешинка. Откровенно оценивающего взгляда эльфийского короля гном не только не пропустил, он еще и понял его абсолютно правильно.

И когда взгляд Трандуила в очередной раз остановился на этих необычайно ярких глазах, Трор подмигнул ему. И продолжал смотреть в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Оскорбится? Сделает вид, что не заметил? Смутится?  
Трандуил едва заметно поднял брови, выдержав недолгую паузу, кивнул - и от углов глаз Трора разбежались морщинки, выдающие скрытую в бороде улыбку.  
Трандуил не улыбнулся, но прикрыл глаза, пряча под ресницами довольный блеск глаз. Новое соседство обещало оказаться крайне... интересным.


End file.
